


The Best Ideas

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Language, M/M, Masquerade, Multi, Samhain, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It was something she knew they both wanted to try; they just needed to find the right partners. The Malfoys' Annual Samhain Masquerade party gave them just what they needed.





	The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> They attend the Malfoys' Annual Samhain Masquerade together, and they don't go home alone.
> 
> *Possible threesome or foursome*
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece was written for Something Wicked This Way Comes, a Harmony & Co Halloween One-Shot Competition. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> I cannot thank my Alpha, JenniseiBlack, and my beta, xxDustNight88, for their amazing help in making this readable. And errors after they liked at it are my own. I also want to thank WildflowerWeasley for the delightful aesthetic. And last, but certainly not least, I want to thank the mods of H&C for running this wonderful event.

                                        

The masquerade was in full swing by the time they arrived. And when the lord of the manor didn't comment on their tardiness, Harry and Hermione thought their entrance went unnoticed. The duo soon learned that the lord of the manor wasn’t going to comment, but his best mates didn’t have the same issue. Thankfully, they already had plans to meet them for a night of fun.

“Where have you two been?”

Hermione turned to face the new voice. She smirked. “We got tied up.”

A dark brown eyebrow hidden behind his mask reached for the hat perched atop his head. “I thought the fun was supposed to begin _after_ the party.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. “I couldn't keep my hands to myself with my lovely wife dressed like this.”

“Hmmm,” Blaise mused eyeing Hermione up and down. “I can't say I blame you. Although…” he turned to slowly let his eyes rove over Harry, “you're not half bad yourself, Captain Potter.”

Blaise's lover joined the trio. “I thought it wasn't a good idea to have a woman on board?”

Hermione pinned him with a curious look. “Trying to get rid of me already, Theo?”

“Never,” he replied. “This was your idea after all.”

She grinned. “Myself with two wizards plus my husband for a night of fun? I’m one lucky witch.”

“Besides, we’ll be staying on dry land, Theo,” Harry said. A wicked grin curled the corners of his lips. “Unless we decide to spend some time in the shower when we get home.”

“Oh,” Hermione moaned. “Or even the bath.”

“We have enough room in either for all of us,” Harry added.

Blaise smirked and pulled Harry close. “That could be fun,” he whispered as he trailed hot kisses down Harry’s neck.

And that’s how their evening continued, banter and sexual innuendos passed back and forth between them as the quartet enjoyed themselves. Hours later found them near their breaking points as Blaise and Hermione teased their other halves.

“Your lover is up to something,” Harry pointed out to the man sitting next to him. He and Theo were seated at a table in the corner of Malfoy Manor’s Grand Ballroom, quietly watching as their significant others danced together a few feet away.

Theo chuckled. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He tilted his head as he observed Blaise and Hermione swaying to the music. The dark-skinned wizard leaned forward again and whispered against the shell of her ear. A soft moan slipped from her crimson-stained lips. “Although, your wife seems to be enjoying what he’s saying.”

“So it would seem.”

“And what about you, Captain Potter? Are you enjoying the scene they’re setting?”

Bright green eyes flicked to the wizard sitting next to him before returning to Blaise and Hermione just in time to see him pinch her nipple through the lightweight blouse she wore under her corset. Her whimper tore a groan from deep within Harry. “Fuck,” he ground out.

“That’s the whole point of this, isn’t it?” Theo snickered at the slightly glazed look he could see in Harry’s eyes.

“Hell yes.”

Reaching to his left, Theo placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. Ducking underneath Harry’s large hat, he brushed his lips against the other wizard’s ear as he asked, “I think we’ve all put in a long enough appearance here, don’t you think it’s time we went somewhere more private?” Theo’s fingers reached out to graze against the side of Harry’s rapidly hardening cock.

Harry’s response was cut off as Blaise chose that moment to tug down the top of Hermione’s blouse and roll her exposed nipple between his thumb and index finger. Their position hid his actions from the rest of the partygoers but gave the two wizards at the table a perfect view of their show.

“Blaise,” Hermione groaned as her nails dug into the battered leather jacket covering his upper arm. A dark blush flared across her half-covered face. “Please.”

His dark eyes glittered behind his own mask. “Please what, Hermione?”

Harry finally found his voice. “Leave. Now.”

“Blaise!” Theo hissed loud enough for the couple in front of them to hear. When Blaise turned his head slightly towards them, he added, “Let’s get out of here!”

Tugging her blouse back into place, Blaise quickly led Hermione over to where Harry and Theo were sitting. “Then let’s get out of here,” he said as he pulled Theo to his feet and into his arms.

Harry also stood before moving around the two kissing wizards to where his wife was standing. “‘Allo, poppet.”

“Hello to you too,” Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Enjoying yourself?”

Harry slid his arms around her waist. “Definitely, but let’s go home.”

She leaned towards him. “Together?”

“Most definitely.” Harry followed her lead but stopped a hair’s breadth from her lips.

“Merlin yes,” she replied, moving the last little bit to kiss her husband.

Harry’s larger tricorn knocked Hermione’s from her head, and she pulled back laughing. Bending down to pick it up, she stopped at Blaise’s voice.

“That’s an excellent position for you, Cara.”

Looking up at him, she placed her hat back upon her head before she slowly stood up. “It is a favourite of Harry’s.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“If we leave now, we might be able to talk her into a practical demonstration when we get back to our place,” Harry offered slowly leading the small group towards the entrance of the ballroom.

“Practical demonstration?” Blaise mused.

Hermione nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“You to move your sexy arse,” Theo replied, smacking said arse.

“Cheeky bastard,” Blaise snarked.

“Come on, boys,” Hermione said before Theo could say anything. She took his hand in hers. “We’ll side-along you to our home.”

As the four of them finally left Malfoy Manor, Draco leaned over to whisper in his wife’s ear, “It’s about time they left, I was beginning to wonder if Blaise was going to fuck Granger right there on the dancefloor.”

Astoria chuckled. “Nah, they’re both classier than that. Although, I wouldn’t have been surprised to see Theo get Harry off under the table.”

Draco turned and stared at her. “You don’t think he actually did, do you?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, not this time, dear.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, dear.” She scratched her nose to hide her annoyance before reaching for Draco’s hand. “Come dance with me and let our friends have their fun.”

* * *

Hermione and Theo had barely landed in the living room of the Potter residence before she pressed her lips against his. Their hats tumbled to the floor behind them as she started removing his costume. By the time Blaise and Harry arrived, Theo’s mask had joined his hat on the floor, and Hermione was shoving his soft, leather jacket from his shoulders.

“I’d complain that they started without us,” Blaise said as Theo reached up and pulled Hermione’s mask from her face, “but they look so damn sexy together.”

“Your dark skin against my wife’s pale breast was pretty fucking sexy too,” Harry told him as he tossed his hat onto the floor beside him.

Blaise grinned wickedly as he started removing his own pirate costume. “Caught that, did you?”

Harry flicked his wand towards the fireplace, sealing the floo from any interruptions. “Aye, I did.” He cast a contraceptive charm over Hermione before setting his wand on the mantle above the fireplace and finally removing the rest of his costume.

Hermione tore her lips from Theo’s as she struggled to get the tight leather trousers down his legs. “So help me Merlin, Theo, if those don’t come off in the next few seconds I’m going to scream.”

Blaise stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “No need to scream now, Cara, especially since we’ll have you screaming for a whole other reason later. Let me help you out of your own costume, and that will free up Theo’s hands to get those pesky trousers off.”

“I like the way you think,” Hermione replied. She allowed Blaise to pull her back and reached down to undo the last two clasps on the front of her corset. Taking a deep breath, she grinned. “That’s so much better.”

“I bet,” Blaise chuckled, tugging the hem of her blouse from the waist of her skirts, “but it did make your tits even more tempting than they were before.”

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Very much so,” Blaise replied.

“Your husband enjoyed it also,” Theo added as he finally stepped from the skin-tight leather.

Hermione’s dark eyes sought out Harry’s. “Oh really?”

“What can I say? Seeing you and Blaise together is a sight to behold.”

Blaise pulled the last string keeping her skirts up, and they fell in a puddle of browns and greens at her feet.

“Sweet Salazar,” Theo moaned as he took in the sight of Hermione as Blaise’s hands ran over her body. “Potter, you’re one lucky bastard.”

“I’d say Hermione’s the lucky one,” Blaise said as he watched Harry’s trousers slip from his slim hips. He bucked against Hermione’s arse. “I want to suck that cock.”

Hermione pushed back against his hard cock, which was only separated from her arse by the thin layer of her knickers. “No one is stopping you, Blaise.”

He hesitated for a moment. “But…”

She stepped to the side and pushed him towards her husband. “Go.” Hermione turned to face Theo. “I’ll just busy myself with your boyfriend.”

“I rather like that idea, love,” Theo replied as he closed the distance between them. “And I’m out of my trousers.”

“About damn time,” Hermione muttered before she rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Theo’s. Seconds later, she wrapped her small hand around his cock.

Returning her kiss, Theo’s hands were not idle as they roamed her body. Soon her knickers joined the rest of their clothing on the floor and Theo had moved them to the sofa behind her.

Harry wrapped a hand around the base of Blaise’s head as he steadied himself against the onslaught of pleasure Blaise’s mouth and hands were creating. As Blaise’s head bobbed up and down his rigid shaft, he watched Hermione moving over Theo’s cock.

As the night progressed, they slowly made their way through their home to Harry and Hermione’s bedroom. Along the way, Hermione watched as Blaise and Theo’s cocks slid in and out of her husband as she rode her fingers in the hallway leading to the stairs. They barely made it to the top of the stairs before she found Blaise’s cock in her cunt, Harry’s in her arse, and Theo slowly fucking her mouth with his. Next was their bathroom, where the four of them found themselves reaching new heights of pleasure in the bathtub as the water made their bodies slide against each other more smoothly.

It was as the first rays of morning light started peaking through the bedroom windows that the quartet finally found themselves in Harry and Hermione’s bed. They were exhausted and sore, but they’d thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Blaise and Theo were languidly kissing as Harry leisurely made love to his wife one last time.

“Thank you,” Hermione moaned as her back arched off the bed.

Blaise leaned over and kissed her. After a moment, he pulled back and rose up to kiss Harry, sending him over the edge to follow his wife into bliss.

When Harry came down from his high, he saw Theo untangling his fingers from Hermione’s wild hair as their lips parted. “That was amazing.”

Theo sat up, Blaise still in his lap, and kissed Harry. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before they pulled away. “Agreed.”

“Any time you want us to join you, just let us know,” Blaise said winking at them.

Hermione looked up at her husband. She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “We definitely will.”

“You have the best ideas, love,” Harry said as he moved to lay next to Hermione. He kissed her cheek.

“She really does,” Theo agreed as Blaise finally slid off his lap to lay between him and Hermione.

Snuggling into her husband’s side, she hummed her agreement as sleep quickly pulled her under.

“Agreed.” Blaise kissed her shoulder before following her into the Sandman’s realm.

Soon, they were all asleep, and as Harry finally nodded off, he silently agreed with his wife that sometime in the future they might let Blaise and Theo join them again. After all, she did have the best ideas.


End file.
